Anthony's Friend (episode)/Transcript
(The episode starts with the Wiggles logo above these 4 characters in the show. Until, Greg is singing the Song: Get Ready To Wiggle plays in the background, it shows their names appear in the opening sequence.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba! We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your fingers high in the sky We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your ears and wiggle your eyes We're ready to wiggle, wiggle your hair and wiggle your nose We're ready to wiggle, wiggle all ten toes, wiggle all ten toes Whoo! (A pop-up purple star with green outlined transition to the Wiggles & their kids are marching along, while going to invite a birthday party for Dorothy.) Greg: (singing) Marching along Singing a song Ring-a-ring-rong Bing-a-bing-bong... We're on our way to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. (with others.) Yeah! (himself to the viewers to come along.) You can come too. (singing) Marching along Singing a song... (It translates to the Song: Dorothy's Birthday Party. A scene where Dorothy is very excited about her birthday party with all of their friends to play some games & lots of fun stuff at the party.) Dorothy: It's my party, and you're all invited. (giggles.) Greg: (singing) Well, you know about Dorothy the Dinosaur (Dorothy giggles.) Greg: (singing) But now I'll tell you some more About what happened at the party For Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy: That's me! Greg: (singing) It happened on the third of November When Dorothy was turning five Dorothy and all The Wiggles' friends Were in the garden doing the jive (with the Other Wiggles singing.) It was a dinosaur birthday party Everybody's playing party games A romp-bomp-a-chomp through the roses we stomped The garden will never be the same Greg: (singing) There was Captain Feathersword the pirate Doing his pirate dance Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho-ho! (He laughs.) Greg: (singing) Henry the Octopus was there Wearing his eight legged pants Henry: Whoa! (He laughs.) Greg: (singing) There was Wags the Dog, barking away Doing his party tricks Wags: Woof! Woof, woof, woof! Greg: (singing) Henry's Underwater Big Band were there Playing their greatest hits Henry: (laughs.) Wiggles: (singing) It was a dinosaur birthday party (Dorothy giggles.) Wiggles: (singing) Everybody's playing party games A romp-bomp-a-chomp through the roses we stomped The garden will never be the same Wiggles: (singing) It was a dinosaur birthday party Dorothy: It's my party! Wiggles: (singing) Everybody's playing party games A romp-bomp-a-chomp through the roses we stomped The garden will never be the same (Dorothy giggles.) (Numbers transition to Kaz the Cat (segment). A scene where the Wiggles are singing a song about the coolest cat ever.) Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) I know the coolest cat in the land. Wiggles: (singing offscreen.) Who is the coolest cat in the land? Carolyn: (singing offscreen.) Hey, everybody, it's Kaz the Cat. (Kaz meows.) (It fades to the segment called "Who Ate the Cheese?" A scene where Carolyn asked Kaz & Max have eaten all the cheese.) Kaz: Mmm-hmm, delicious! Max, that was lovely cheese. Max: I agreed, Kaz. As cheese goes, that was a beauty! Carolyn: Kaz the Cat, Max Mouse, did you eat all of the grated cheese for my lunchtime omelet? Kaz: Chow me out, Carolyn! Oh, we couldn't have finished the cheese. It must have been that Benjamin Bird. Max: Yes! Absolutely! We just had a little nibble. Carolyn: Hmm, that's funny. I didn't think birds like to eat cheese. Benjamin: Greetings, tweet heart. Did you miss me? I've been out my uncle Barry Bird's place all morning. Anything happening? Carolyn: Oh, not much. Tell me, Benji. Do birds like eating cheese? (Flowers transition to the Wigglehouse (segment). While, Greg is the singing part for Get Ready To Wiggle.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Ba-dum-bum-bum, ba-da-ba-da Whoo! (Until, it translates to Anthony is sitting in a bean bag chair. Beside him is another chair, but it appears that no one else is in it.) Anthony: (He laughs.) Oh, yes. I agree, Morty. You know how much fun it can be. (He laughs.) (Murray's door opens and out steps Murray in his pajamas, looking really tired.) Murray: (He is sleepily.) Anthony, what are you doing up so early in the morning? (He yawns.) Can you turn that music down? It's really loud. (He yawns again.) Anthony: Sorry, Murray. Morty turned it up. (He is turning to empty bean bag chair.) Morty, I told you not to turn the music up. Sorry, Murray. Sorry. Morty loves loud music. (He is turning the music volume down a bit.) Murray: (He's confused.) Morty? Who's Morty? (Murray goes back into his room. Then, Anthony picks up a ball and starts dribbling it.) Anthony: And he... shoots! But he can't get around Morty the Giant Turtle! (He laughs.) (Greg's door opens and out steps Greg in his pajamas, holding a book of Bedtime Stories, looking really really tired.) Greg: (sleepily.) Anthony, it's not even breakfast time yet, and (He yawns.) you're playing basketball? Anthony: Oh, um, we're sorry to disturb you, Greg. It's just that Morty loves an early-morning game, and he's such a great jump shot! Greg: (He is so confused.) Morty? Who's Morty? (Greg goes back into his room. Then, Anthony starts laughing really loudly.) Anthony: (He laughing.) You're such a funny turtle. That's a funny joke. (He laughs.) (Jeff's door opens and out steps Jeff in his pajamas, holding an alarm clock, looking really really really tired.) Jeff: (sleepily.) I don't mean to be rude, Anthony, but I do need my sleep. (He yawns.) I mean, you have the loudest laugh. Can you keep it down a bit? Anthony: Whoops! Sorry, Jeff. It's just that Morty here told me the funniest joke. (He laughs.) Jeff: (He's confused, then he yawns.) Morty? Who's Morty? (Jeff goes back into his room. Meanwhile, Anthony grabs a pot and spoon and begins to bang on it.) Anthony: Come on, Morty. Let's start skipping. (He laughs.) Oh, Morty, turn around so I can play on your shell. (He waves the spoon through the air.) Great. Now, keep skipping, Morty. (Jeff, Greg and Murray alarmed by the noise, jump out of their rooms, facing Anthony.) Come on, guys. Join in. Morty doesn't mind. Do you, Morty? Come on. Greg: (He holds up his hand like a crossing guard.) Stop! Anthony, this is silly. It's too early in the morning. Jeff: I'll probably have to take naps all day now. Anthony: (He's feeling guilty.) Oh, I'm sorry. What's that? (He turns to Morty, who nods up and down.) Morty's sorry too. Murray: Anthony, who is Morty? Anthony: Morty? My friend, of course. I mean, you can't miss him. I'd never seen such a giant turtle till Morty popped in. Jeff: Turtle? I must be tired. (He blubbers.) I can't see... Murray: (He interrupts.) Anthony, there's no... Anthony: (He interrupts.) Anyway, we're sorry. We won't make any more noise. (Greg turns toward the kitchen, then, he is getting an unexpected surprise.) Greg: Anthony! What happened here? Paul Field: (offscreen, until the trivia appears on the screen.) Who made the mess in the kitchen? Was it Anthony or was it Morty? Or was Anthony playing a trick on all of us? Greg: (Murray & Jeff joined him.) It's a mess. Anthony: Oh, don't worry, Greg. Morty made some toast but he promised to clean it up later. (Anthony goes back into the living room. Meanwhile, Greg, Murray and Jeff gather in the kitchen.) Greg: Hmm. I think Anthony's invented this friend of his. I can't see a giant turtle. (He turns to camera.) Can you? He seems to be using his friend as an excuse for all the noise he's been making. Murray: Maybe he's trying to trick us! Jeff: Hmm. Let's see. (Greg, Murray and Jeff enter the living room with Anthony. Jeff sits in the bean bag chair next to Anthony.) So, Anthony. What does Morty look like? Anthony: Oh, you should know, Jeff. You're sitting on him! (Jeff jumps out of the bean bag chair while the other Wiggles laugh. Murray jumps toward the camera.) Murray: Hey, I know. I'll pretend I can see Morty. That should trick Anthony. (He nods to other Wiggles and grabs a glass of orange juice.) Hey, Morty. Did you have enough toast? Would you like some orange juice? (He starts to pour the juice into the empty chair.) Anthony: (He alarmed.) Don't! Murray: (He laughs.) Aha! So, what's wrong, Anthony? Isn't Morty thirsty? Anthony: Well, yes, but... Greg, Jeff & Murray: But what? Anthony: But turtles don't drink orange juice. They drink water! And Morty's had enough. Haven't you, Morty? Come on. (Anthony gets up and walk to his bedroom door. The other Wiggles start to realize that Morty really is there.) Greg: Hmm. Maybe he isn't just trying to trick us. Murray: Do you think perhaps he has an imaginary friend? Greg: Could be. Anthony: (offscreen.) You're the funniest turtle! (He laughs.) Jeff: What should we do? Greg: I don't know. Maybe he'll just get over it. Dorothy: (She enters waving to Jeff, Greg & Murray.) Hi, Wiggles. Greg, Jeff & Murray: Hi, Dorothy. Dorothy: (to Anthony.) Isn't it a beautiful day, Anthony? Anthony: It sure is. Dorothy: (to Morty.) Hi. How are you, Morty? Jeff: (to camera.) Huh? Greg: (to camera.) Huh? Murray: (to camera.) Huh? (to Dorothy.) Dorothy, can you see Morty? Dorothy: No, but he's a friend of Anthony's. Greg: But how can he be? He's not even there. Dorothy: Well, Anthony says he is. Jeff: (to camera.) Huh? Greg: (to camera.) Huh? Murray: (to camera.) Huh? (Anthony comes over to the others, looking excited.) Anthony: Hey guys! Would you mind...? Well, I don't know how to ask this, but would it be okay if Morty played at the next Wiggles concert? He's a great singer! Greg: (to camera.) I think this has gone far enough. (to Anthony.) Anthony, we can't have Morty performing at the next Wiggles concert because no-one can see him. Anthony: You can't see him? (He laughs.) You can't miss him! He's this big. Greg: No, I didn't mean it that way. I mean... We can't see him. You're the only one who can see him. Anthony: Ohh. So he can't sing and dance at the show? Greg: Well, I didn't say that he can't. It's just... Anthony: (He interrupts.) So he can? Oh, thank you, Greg. Thank you, guys. (He skips to his bedroom.) Come on, Morty. Let's go practice a few dance steps. (He closes his bedroom door. Until, he is offscreen entering his room.) Come in, Morty, and shut the door behind you. There's lots of work to be done. (Morty opens the door, goes in Anthony's bedroom, and closes the door.) Jeff: (to camera.) Huh? Greg: (to camera.) Huh? Murray: (to camera.) Huh? (3D block shapes transition to the Song: Ponies. A scene where Jeff is wearing a smock, while painting a beautiful picture.) Jeff: Hi! I've been to visit Farmer Brown's farm. There were lots of great things on the farm. I've done a painting of one of them. (He's showing a picture to the camera.) Do you like it? It's a pony. (A scene translates to these are in their pony costumes & farmer brown. While, the Wiggles are playing their instruments.) Greg: (singing) Watching the ponies galloping home Their tails in the air going swish, swish, swish Their hooves are making... (clip clop sounds.) As they ride home to Farmer Brown. (Instrumental break.) Greg: (singing) Watching the ponies galloping home Their tails in the air going swish, swish, swish Their hooves are making... (clip clop sounds.) As they ride home to Farmer Brown. (Stars transition to the Henry the Octopus (segment). While, Greg is the singing part for Henry the Octopus.) Greg: (singing offscreen.) Henry the Octopus Lives down in the deep blue sea Henry the Octopus He's a friend to you and me. Henry: Hi, everybody. Or as we say in octopus language, "Breebop!" (It translates to the segment called, "Henry the Octopus: The Octomobile!" A scene where Henry who waves to the camera saying hello.) Greg: (offscreen.) It was a lovely morning in the ocean. The water was cool, clear and blue. The very first thing Henry did each morning was to travel around in his Octomobile and say hello to everyone. (A scene fades to Henry meets Jacques the Shark.) Greg: (offscreen.) Henry saw Jacques the Shark, who was looking after his seaweed crop. Jacques: Hello, Henry... Greg: (offscreen.) ..said Jacques. Henry noticed how much the seaweed had grown. Henry: Your seaweed crop is looking lovely. It will make a lovely soup. Jacques: Thanks, Henry. I'm very proud of my seaweed. It's real cool. By the way, Henry, your Octomobile looks very smart. Henry: Thanks, Jacques. My Octomobile looks smart because it goes to my underwater school. (He laughs.) Greg: (offscreen.) It was time to keep moving, and so Henry waved goodbye to Jacques. Henry: See you in the sea, Jacques... Greg: (offscreen.) ..laughed Henry. Jacques: Yeah, see you in the sea, Henry. (A scene slide to the left side transition to Henry meets Joey the Crab.) Greg: (offscreen.) Next, Henry saw his friend Joey. Joey was drumming. Henry tried to get his attention, but the drums were too loud. Henry: Joey! Joey...! Greg: (offscreen.) ..called Henry. But it was no good. The drumming was too loud for Joey to hear anything. Hnery called once again just as he stopped drumming. Henry: Joey! Joey! Joey: Hi, Henry. Why are you shouting? Greg: (offscreen.) Henry laughed and kept driving to see what other friends he could see. (A scene fades to Henry heard someone crying.) Greg: (offscreen.) A short time later, he could hear the sound of someone crying. (Little fish crying offscreen.) (More Coming Soon.)a Category:Transcripts Category:1998 Category:Unfinished Transcripts